


ULTIMATE DESPAIR

by Junko_Enoshima



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Midoriya Inko, Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Redemption, Bullied Midoriya Izuku, Bully Bakugou Katsuki, Crazy Midoriya Izuku, Dead Midoriya Inko, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Psychological Trauma, Torture, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Underage Drinking, Villain Midoriya Izuku, Yagi Toshinori | All Might is a Dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junko_Enoshima/pseuds/Junko_Enoshima
Summary: After having his dream destroyed, his family destroyed and his sanity destroyed, Izuku Midoriya meets Junko Enoshima and they along with Mukuro Ikusaba are gonna kick the world in the teeth! And it all starts with UA High...
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A, Bakugou Katsuki & Enoshima Junko, Bakugou Katsuki & Ikusaba Mukuro, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Original Character(s), Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Enoshima Junko & Midoriya Izuku, Ikusaba Mukuro & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, they aren’t original though
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	1. Ultimate Despair

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored... Again. So more unnecessary fanfic.

Izuku was left sobbing under a tree with a bruised face, black eye and burns scattered across his body. That day Bakugou had been extra harsh for some reason. Tears streamed down his beaten up face and stung with every wound they rolled across.  _ Quirklessness is a curse. A life sentence. A purgatory.  _ Izuku had only ever known pain and depression. His parents hadn’t taken the reveal well. His father, Hisashi, left without a trace and his mother, Inko, began drinking and would beat him almost every day. His life was meaningless and he had hit rock bottom. 

_ ‘Everyone hates you!’ _

_ ‘No one cares about you!’ _

_ ‘Kill yourself!’ _

_ I hate myself too. _

“I should just die already…” Izuku mumbled to himself, “I’m just a burden.” He struggled to get up off his feet before he limped all the way home. Everyone ignored him, despite his injuries. No one cared. But it was no different to any other day.

^_^———^_^

“WHERE ARE YOU, LITTLE BRAT!?” A voice rang throughout Izuku’s apartment. 

“Not again…” He got up from where he was tending to his wounds and walked into the lounge to face Inko. Inko immediately began taking out her anger on Izuku. Just like any other day. Izuku was forced through every punch, kick and slap. He never fought back, she was the only thing keeping a roof over their heads. Inko had been struggling worse than anyone to get a job after she was fired because of Izuku being quirkless. However she would usually spend what little money they had on alcohol and food for herself. Izuku would usually go hungry and occasionally eat scraps when Inko wasn’t around.

“YOU DESERVE THIS!!! I GO THROUGH HELL FOR YOU, YOU USELESS FUCK!” Izuku’s mother screamed. He knew the neighbors could hear but they never cared.  _ Nobody cares.  _ Something was different this time round with Inko’s beating. She began getting more violent than usual and then… “DIE!!!” She pulled out a knife from a broken drawer and attacked Izuku.

“AAH!!! Help! Please!” Izuku wailed as he ran away into his room. Inko followed him though and began bashing on the door.

“OPEN THIS DOOR YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!” She commanded with insanity. After a couple of minutes the door was smashed down and Inko leapt through onto Izuku. “DIE!!!” She thrusted the knife down and Izuku narrowly avoided it, receiving a cut on the cheek. Inko’s drunkenness took over her body and she hit her head on the corner of the drawer and passed out. Izuku was left in the corner of the room, a few meters away from the knife and Inko.

_ ‘Kill yourself!’ _

_ ‘Do it!’ _

_ ‘It’s right there!’ _

_ ‘Your useless!’ _

_ ‘It’s the only good a Deku like you can do!’ _

The voices came pouring in as Izuku looked at the knife. He slowly approached it and picked it up. “No… I won’t be useless anymore!” Izuku plunged the blade into Inko’s neck and cut all the way through. The sensation felt amazing. He quickly calmed down and ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet.  _ I just did that, didn’t I? She’s dead now…  _

Izuku ran back to his room to make a plan to cover up what he just did.  _ All I need to do is destroy the body right now then I’ll clean my room. But how can I do that…? Maybe I’ll burn it?  _ Izuku grabbed his blood soaked bed sheets and wrapped Inko’s body in them. Her body wasn’t heavy as she didn’t eat a awful lot and she was quite short for her age. Izuku lugged her body down the hallway and into a large plastic bin they had.  _ Now I need to wash myself before I leave.  _

Izuku stepped into the shower and washed off all the blood on his body making sure to get every inch. He had stabbed her in the neck which caused blood to get everywhere so this was gonna be one hell of a cleanup.  _ Now I just need to get some new clothes.  _ Izuku went to his room and put a new change of clothes on. He picked up every loose thing and brought it to the bin as well.  _ Now just to burn all of this.  _

Izuku picked up some matches and methylated spirits and rolled the bin with the blood soaked sheets, clothes and body out of the house and rolled it into the forest. He needed to get deep enough to stop anyone from noticing. It was dead night so half a kilometre in should do the trick. Izuku dumped the contents out and poured the spirits over the pile before lighting it up. He made sure it didn’t catch any grass or trees too.  _ Finally she’s gone. I guess I’ll have to fake her job resignation and disappearance too.  _ Once the fire was well burnt and all that was left was ashes, Izuku buried them and covered it with leaves before leaving with the rolling bin. 

It had been a few hours after Inko’s demise at which point Izuku arrived home in the night. All he had left was to clean the blood stains from his room and he’d be done.  _ Might as well sleep in mom’s room tonight, she has a day off tomorrow.  _ Izuku prepared himself before climbing into bed for the night. He dreamed about the next day without his mom but all he felt was happiness as he slept and the voices finally went away.

^_^———^_^

Izuku yawned as he awoke from his slumber.  _ A new day to prepare! School and then home to peace and planning! Wait… Kacchan…  _ He could only sigh as he knew he still wasn’t free yet. His former friend was all that stood in his way. And his quirklessness.  _ Oh well. If Inko disappears I wonder what Auntie Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru will think. They are literally the only ones who give two shits about me.  _ All Izuku could hope for was a semblance of peace but later that day his hope it would twist with agony.

Bakugou treaded behind the oddly cheerful Deku. He started getting closer before shoving Izuku down into a puddle of water. “Watch where you're going Deku!” He shouted as he kicked Izuku in the side. He left after a couple more insults leaving Izuku behind. 

_ Same old Kacchan… I wish I could off you too.  _ Izuku watched from afar as Bakugou’s lackeys approached him too. The day was going rather smoothly.  _ He must be having a decent day then.  _ Classes were ordinary, either ignored or silently picked on by everyone else. Sometimes the teachers would join in as well. Izuku always achieved top marks but would still go unnoticed as far as potential does. His intelligence and knack for analysis was all he could cling to as a stake in the game. For classes he always was ahead of everyone else but somehow always behind. 

PE was a time to get beaten up. Dodgeball was his least favourite game as no one wanted to be on the team he was on. Even the teammates he was eventually forced with would trip him up and intentionally use him as a human shield against Bakugou. The opposing team was the worst. They would relentlessly target Izuku and smash him up. After PE was the only time Izuku got to relax at school, he usually just spent it up on the roof. The soft wind would blow across the sky and Izuku could just enjoy his food before the bell would scream out.

By the end of the day Izuku was worn down again. He was paying the slightest of attention to the teacher as he read out the application forms. He just threw the papers up in the air and shouted about everyone wanting to become heroes anyway. “Sensei, don’t lump me with these losers! I’m the only one from the crappy school that’s going to get into UA.” Bakugou announced.

“Oh. Midoriya? You're aiming for UA as well, right?” Izuku froze realising what was coming up.  _ Shit! I forgot about that. _ The entire class began laughing and Izuku quickly thought of an excuse. 

“W-Well GE, of course…” Izuku mumbled back. 

“That’s bullshit! We all know you’re aiming for the Hero Course! Oh you’re in for it Deku!” Bakugou shouted at him as he got up. The teacher rushed to calm the class down before finishing off the lesson for that day.  _ Now I just need to get going.  _ Izuku hurried to pack up his stuff just before Bakugou approached him.

“We’re not finished yet Deku!” Bakugou slammed his hand on Izuku’s desk. “Huh?” Bakugou noticed the book Izuku was putting away and snatched it from his hands. “‘For the Future, Hero Analysis Volume 13’?” He read out.  _ Oh no…  _ “Hah! What a loser! You’re just a quirkless loser though so you have no future! Why don’t you just kill yourself and hope for a quirk in your next life!” Bakugou taunted as he blew up Izuku’s notebook in his hands with his explosion quirk and tossed it out the window.

_ Oh…  _

_ Did he just suicide bait me…? _

_ ‘Do it!’ _

_ Wait the voices… They’re back? _

_ ‘Kill yourself useless idiot!’ _

Bakugou and his lackeys left the classroom leaving Izuku alone. He eventually walked away with his head held down.  _ I thought I’d have a good day…  _ Izuku found his notebook in the water below the window before beginning the walk back to his lifeless apartment. Izuku was passing under a short tunnel when all of a sudden a drain cover behind him began rattling. “Huh…?” 

A green sludge began to seep out of the drain cover and eventually it popped off revealing a big sludge monster with yellow snake-like eyes. “A perfect flesh suit for me! You’ll do!” It suddenly shot over and encompassed Izuku, forcing sludge into his mouth. “Don’t worry it’ll only hurt for a minute.” 

_ I guess this is how I die then…  _

_ The police will find my apartment with the blood and I’ll die a murderer. _

_ Oh well…  _

“SMASH!!!” A voice rang out from behind the tunnel. A huge fist shot out and destroyed the sludge monster in one shot. Izuku slowly saw the light fade away as he passed out.

^_^———^_^

Izuku felt a sharp tapping on his cheek as his consciousness slowly came back and his eye opened revealing the world’s greatest hero, the symbol of peace: All Might. “Gah! All Might!” *cough*. Izuku spluttered as he pushed himself up. 

“Hello young…” All Might began with his bellowing voice.

“Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya.” Izuku introduced himself.

“Well young Midoriya! Apologies for getting you caught up in my villain hunting, I’ll be off now!” All Might turned away and prepared for his take off.  _ Wait, don't leave yet!  _ Izuku ran up to All Might desperately and grabbed onto his leg before he was yanked up into the sky. “Ah! Kid let go!” All Might struggled.

“If I do I’ll fall!” Izuku shouted back.

“Oh right!” All Might landed on the roof of a tall building in the middle of Musutafu. “Young Midoriya! That was dangerous! You could have fallen!”

“I’m sorry! I just… needed to ask you a question.” All Might suddenly looked distracted as steam began coming off of him. “Can someone like me, who’s quirkless, become a hero…?”

“Shit!” All Might’s body suddenly deflated in the steam leaving only a bony stick man left.

“Aaah! Who are you!? An imposter!?” Izuku demanded answers.

“No I’m still All Might… It’s like how guys puff out their chest and suck in their stomach to make themselves look fitter.” All Might explained.

“So you have like a muscle form and a normal form…?”

“Yeah that’s how my quirk works. I used to be able to hold my muscle form for a lot longer but due to an injury I got five years ago I can’t hold it for very long…” All Might held up his shirt showing his entire right side with a big injury on it. “I’m a hero so it hasn’t been able to heal meaning I won’t be able to be around much longer. The injury destroyed half of my respiratory system which powers my muscle form.”

“Five years ago…? It can’t have been your fight with Toxic Chainsaw so who was it…?” 

“A villain whose existence is kept a secret. He’s no longer among the living though he was destroyed during our fight. He’s the only villain who has ever given me a hard time or left permanent damage.”

“Oh… But back to what I asked you… Is someone like me, who’s quirkless, able to be a hero?”

“Ah, well, uh… If I told you that you could, I’d be lying and putting you in danger.”

“O-Oh…”

“But there are many other jobs out there that are honourable like a policeman! It’s good to have dreams but you have to be realistic…” The words came out but Izuku could barely make out the last sentence.  _ What…? He doesn’t think I can become a hero too…? B-But he’s All Might! The symbol of peace! Right…? _

_ ‘Kill yourself!’ _

_ ‘Even All Might hates you!’ _

_ ‘See you useless idiot!’ _

“Wh-What…?” Izuku mumbled, stepping back in disbelief.

“But, here…” All Might slightly panicked and pulled out a ticket. “Y-You can have a ticket to my show!” He tried to be happy but all that met him was devastation, having just destroyed Izuku’s life. “Uh, I have to go now! Thanks for the support!” And just like that he left. Izuku just stared at the colourful ticket left in front of him as his legs gave way. 

All he felt… was  _ despair _ . Genuine despair. 

“Hah!” Izuku began quietly, but hysterically, laughing to himself.  _ Heroes… What bullshit!  _ He slowly got up and went over to the roof door.  _ Watch out All Might… You’re gonna regret that.  _ Izuku stopped his hand above the handle of the door. He turned around and picked up the ticket.  _ I’m gonna need this. He will love watching me flash this in front of him when he dies.  _

^_^———^_^

Izuku left the building brimming with murderous thoughts.  _ First I’ll burn down the apartment complex!  _ His ideas kept coming and coming. He was losing his mind having snapped in that very moment but his thoughts were cut off by an explosion and screams. He ran over to the alley it was coming from and saw Bakugou being attacked by the sludge monster.  _ Haha yes! Kill him for me! He deserves it.  _ Despair took him back as All Might deus ex machina-ed in at the last second, defeating the monster.  _ I should be disappointed but it feels… good…? Ah…  _

Izuku, brimming with an almost orgasmic like feeling, walked away with insanity. “Woah there! You look like you’re in despair!” A gaudy voice came from behind with a touch of excitement.  _ Who…? _

“Hey pretty boy!” The girl walked up and turned him around. She had two strawberry blonde pigtails with a bow and rabbit hair pins and ocean blue eyes. She wore a black and white shirt with a tie and a short red skirt. “Tell me here why you’re in despair!” She continued.

“Who’re you?” Izuku asked, slightly defensive.

“I’m the one and only Despair Queen, Junko Enoshima!” She announced. “Heh! You look like you're about to burn down a building of innocent grandmas, son! Tell Junko why you’re in despair! Oh I’m so jealous.” Izuku looked at her confused for a second before beginning his long story to the random girl, what did he have to lose?

“…And now I’m here.” He finished.

“Well it’s your lucky day! I can relate I guess… I am quirkless too. It drove me insane along with my extreme intelligence. Is it like a status quo for us people to be smart or somethin’? I would like to be business partners!” Junko announced, again. 

“What’s your motive? Why’d you wanna help me?” Izuku asked, suspiciously.

“My goal… is to push the world into a hell-like maelstrom of despair! I’m gonna kick this planet in the teeth! Starting with what they all worship… UA High!” 

“UA High? But why there?”

“They have something I need! More importantly, once I’m through with them I’ll bring society down with it and I’ve decided, why not bring you along for the ride? You're quirkless, in despair, smart, cute and analytical just like me!” Junko stood up on a rock and pointed at Izuku. “Waddaya say? My twin sister’s in on it too! So why not join Ultimate Despair if you have nothing to lose?”

_ She’s crazy! … Like me… Sure! Kacchan will be there and his despair is my goal. Why not?  _ “Okay Enoshima! Let’s shatter this ant farm's glass together!” A devilish smile spread across Junko’s face as she grasped Izuku’s hand.

“First step: Let me show you the wonderfully incomparable world of despair…”


	2. Night of Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku, Junko and Mukuro cause havoc in the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a lot more driven to write this fic so I’ll probably focus on it for a while.

Junko had already brought Izuku over to her house to meet Mukuro Ikusaba, her fraternal twin sister. They had planned to destroy the apartment block where Izuku lived to destroy the evidence of Inko’s murder and cause some chaos. They had the perfect cover for every angle they could be caught at. Junko had taken the two of them to a dressing room to put on some disguises. “So black bodysuit, black boots and black mask. Perfect disguise!” Junko spoke in her awfully cheerful voice. “So I’ll take down the security system at the police station and my dumb sister can go to the apartment below yours to start the fire and then repeat for some other places nearby! Meanwhile you’ll cause some chaos nearby with…” Junko pulled out a box of bombs. Literal bombs. “These beauties—!”

“What should I use to cause the fire?” Mukuro asked.

“Figure it out yourself, dumbass! It's a problem for you, as I always tell you! Once I’m in the police station I’ll disable the entire city's security grid and redirect patrolling heroes!”

“So these bombs, hehe, how much damage…?” Izuku asked, already getting excited as he picked up the box of bombs.

“Getting excited? Those babies can flatten a house! You should go plant them in like a hospital or retirement home or something. We move out at hm… 11pm, one hour away, and regroup at… 3am. So 4 hours of destruction! Then after we regroup I have a little treat for Izuku to show you true despair!” Junko announced.

“Got it.” Mukuro complied.

“I’m ready!” Izuku responded, already pumped up for his second act of villainy.

“Aw yeah baby! This makes us a fucking team!” Junko jumped with exquisite joy, sticking her tongue out. “We will fuck them up! As the Ultimate Despayah!” Junko, Mukuro and Izuku ran their seperate ways to change and prepare.  _ So if I’m gonna blow shit up I’m gonna need something to protect myself. Enoshima’s house is more like a mansion, where the hell are her parents?  _ Izuku found a set of knives and began sharpening them for his kills.  _ I might as well go all out, don’t wanna get caught yet! I still have a lot of bloodlust to squeeze out.  _

Izuku sighed, distantly wondering about what All Might would think of Ultimate Despair. After a little longer looking around he found a black backpack to store the bombs in. He loaded the bombs in along with a can of dark red spray paint. “Hey Enoshima, Ikusaba! I got something!” Izuku called throwing two more cans over at the two girls. The first bottle hit Mukuro’s arm before she kicked it up and Junko snatched it and the second one bounced in front of Mukuro.

“Perfect idea, Izuku! Might as well paint their bodies too!” Junko shouted, latching the bottle to her belt. “Also, I have an idea! You two should also tag ‘Ultimate Despair’ around your handy work!” 

“I get it, to get our name out there, as a calling card.” Mukuro picked up and inspected the can before storing it as well.

“Time to go out and get crayzay!!!” Junko bounced around and then sprinted out the door. “Till later! At 3!” She called before disappearing.

*Sigh* “Junko… what an affect my bloody corpse would have on you. I could only imagine.” Mukuro sighed before turning towards Izuku with her poker face. Izuku looked at her too and they silently nodded to each other before leaving as well.

^_^———^_^

It was now 11:50pm when Izuku arrived at the Musutafu Hospital about 5 kilometres away from his apartment block. He removed his stolen coat from an unfortunate passerby and looked up but all he saw was targets. Ants. They squirmed around waiting to be squished by their superior despairs. He silently snuck around the back entrance of the hospital.  _ Hmm… I should disable the power just in case there are any other security measures.  _ Izuku saw an operating generator and silently flicked it off.  _ Huh? The power is still on?  _

“Come in Izuku!” A voice called from the backpack. Izuku opened the pack to find a radio inside.  _ Clever Enoshima.  _

“Hi Enoshima!” Izuku whispered.

“Need anything?”

“Can you disable the power grid at Musutafu Hospital?”

“Done!” Suddenly all the lights flickered off in the hospital. “These idiots need to learn not to put so many controlling devices in one place! I can practically control the entire Musutafu area! Gotta go, a hero has noticed me!”  _ Good job Enoshima. We can create havoc so easily, you’d wonder why it hasn’t happened yet.  _ Izuku quietly slipped into the hospital and began running round while hiding bombs. 

“Hey! Who are you!” A voice came from behind Izuku who was in a hallway on the first floor.  _ Who?  _ Izuku turned around and saw a nurse with multiple arms about ten meters away. “Did you cause this blackout you brat!?” Izuku charged at the nurse while drawing a knife and slashed her throat open.  _ Look at me! Quirkless Deku cutting throats on meek quirked nurses! Haha!  _

Izuku continued his spree of bomb planting and murders from there and eventually found himself inside of a patient's room.  _ Huh?  _ Izuku looked over at a little boy with a breathing mask on and hooked up to a life support machine. He was clearly unconscious and Izuku slowly walked up to him.  _ What if I… unplugged the mask…?  _ Izuku slowly walked behind the machine and flicked the switch off. After a short while the patient flatlined.  _ Upupu! Such despair! What am I doing? If I place bombs I’ll kill heaps at once! _ Izuku continued his spree and then took an elevator from the first floor to the roof.

The night breeze wafted over the roof and the stars beamed down.  _ What beauty. What hope. What boredom… I might as well get outta here and send this place sky high.  _ Izuku made his way out of the building and tagged ‘Ultimate Despair nearby before slipped around a small group of evacuating patients and found himself at a local park.  _ Bye bye bitches!  _ He detonated the bombs simultaneously causing the entire building to topple down on top of some remaining patients. Izuku snuck his way back to his coat and unloaded his remaining supplies before boarding a barely empty bus.  _ Hehe! Why not?  _

Izuku slashed the throats of the small number of passengers and then killed the driver and took over.  _ Where to next? _ Izuku turned off the destination lights and slipped on the departed drivers hat. He took an hour to drive around the city and look at Junko’s and Mukuro’s work. The police station was devoid of life all beside one teenage girl tapping away on her mini laptop in a closet. The apartment blocks where chaos with many laying around dead. “But watch out Musutafu, we have until three.”

^_^———^_^

Mukuro slipped into the apartment blocks at around 11:35pm, guided by an address Izuku gave her. His apartment block was located at number 156 so Mukuro needed to go to the room just below, room 78. Mukuro had her plan to leak gas into the entire complex before destroying it. Room 78 belonged to an elderly couple, the Uraraka family. They had been staying in that apartment for most of their lives. They started a company, had a son who also had a family, retired and passed on the company and eventually settled with what little money they had. But that fateful night a nock came from the door. 

“Who is it?” Mrs Uraraka called, getting up from the couch. 

“It’s… Miss Katsube from Musutafu Housing.” Came a voice from behind the door. “We, uh, received a complaint!” Mrs Uraraka opened the door before suddenly feeling a hot sting come from her chest. She looked down and saw a throwing knife lodged in her chest before passing out. Mukuro stepped in and pulled the knife from Mrs Uraraka’s body and then went to the master bedroom and silently cut open Mr Uraraka’s throat. She followed her actions by setting fire to the corpses of both the elders and the stove before leaving the fire to spread. 

Mukuro had long since left the building when the gas ignited with the fire and set off the entire row of apartment blocks off in a huge blazing explosion. Sirens rang out from everywhere as every on duty police officer, medic and firefighter rushed to the scene. Mukuro left her ‘Ultimate Despair’ tag then silently left the entire scene having to kill a couple of officers to escape. She noticed two similar explosions far away about ten minutes later and she knew they had completed their first jobs as the Ultimate Despairs. “There’s still more to do, we have until three.”

^_^———^_^

Junko had by far the most technical job, luckily she arrived very early for her job at around 11:15pm. She had to invade the police station, hack into the computer system and then help her teammates do their jobs. It was going to be no cake walk for her. She wasn’t the most prominent hacker but could easily learn. The front door was the option Junko decided was best to not raise suspicion. She had formulated the perfect plan and used an eyeshadow pallet to make herself appear injured. Junko waited for someone to leave just a block away from the station before flagging the policewoman’s car down. 

“Uh, Miss officer, c-can you help me?” Junko asked, approaching the policewoman who stepped out. “Some guy jumped me in that alleyway over there. I’m not too hurt.” She pointed to the alleyway behind her and went with the officer down it. Just far enough down, Junko secretly drew a knife and drugged the officer then used her clothes as a disguise. She then cut the officer’s throat out and left taking the gear and ID which was similar enough to her appearance. 

“I just need to do some touching up!” Junko said to herself before taking out a makeup kit. She styled her hair, put in coloured contacts, copied the beauty marks and put on the same pale pink lipstick. “Ta da! Perfect disguise!” She then went back to the police car and drove around to find a random person to take back as a decoy criminal. “You shall do!” Junko ran out and used a baton to knock a homeless man out. She once again used her makeup skills to forge a scuffle on both her and the man’s body. “Let’s go now!”

Junko arrived at the station and took the homeless man out of the car in cuffs. She turned her decoy in before leaving to the break room to ‘get a snack’. Junko found a senior officer in the break room and snatched an ID card for her next step. She found the main security room on the top floor and distracted a guard by the door. Junko then got out her ID card and quietly opened the door. She had just the remedy for this situation.

Junko caused a commotion downstairs and then entered the room and slipped a drive into a sleeping computer before leaving. Her plan was working and all that was left was to hack the system. Junko went into a storage closet and jammed the door from the inside before taking out her radio and mini laptop. She began relaying the security feed and redirected nearby heroes away before opening a tab to the power grid of Musutafu. “Come in Izuku.” She spoke into her radio at the same time. 

“Hi Enoshima!” Izuku whispered back through the radio.

“Need anything?”

“Can you disable the power grid at Musutafu Hosptial?” Junko searched for the grid of the Musutafu Hospital and set a power cut for the next hour.

“Done! These idiots need to learn not to put so many controlling devices in one place! I can practically control the entire Musutafu area!” An alert flashed on Junko’s mini laptop alerting that a hero was nearby before alarms began blaring through the entire police station. “Gotta go, a hero has noticed me!” She immediately put her radio away then shut off the entire Musutafu city power grid and disabled the police stations power generator. 

Junko quickly unnamed the door to the closet and ran down the hall to a window above a truck of mattresses being shipped for the holding cells. “Freeze!” “Put your hands up!” Voices of officers came from behind Junko. She turned around and stared at the officers holding guns at her before shooting her hands up. 

“Sorry officers but I can’t hang out so…” Junko turned to the window. “Bye bye!!!” She yelled before leaping through the window. Junko’s body sailed through the air and collided with the mattresses in the truck. “Gh! Oh…” Junko moaned before getting up. “I can’t stop anyway! There’s still more despair to be had!” She pulled out her can of spray paint and tagged ‘Ultimate Despair’ on the side of the Police Station before leaving.

Junko quickly used her mini laptop to begin disabling more systems around the city. “Also before we go…” She installed a program into the system that would bury itself in encrypted files waiting to be reactivated. “This virus should come in handy for the future… Now time to go cause more havoc! Still three hours to go!”


	3. Dear Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku visits a friend.

Ultimate Despair had devastated the entirety of Musutafu. It was still only 6am but news reports fired up immediately showing the sheer destruction inflicted across the entire city as daylight shone over the horizon. Speculation was growing as to who were the mysterious group, Ultimate Despair with the blood red tags. 

“…From what we know, Ultimate Despair is a group of villains and maybe even terrorists who have caused mass destruction over the past seven hours. The death toll from these tragedies is growing rapidly with an apartment block of hundreds being caught up in the attacks. The Musutafu Police Department was hit by one of the attacks and authorities are working to restore damaged systems that aided in these attacks. The seen perpetrators were all wearing black clothes with black masks and anyone with any information is to come forward to help us in the investigation into—” The TV at the Enoshima residence was abruptly cut off by the leader of Ultimate Despair.

“Laaame! They should really talk about how I jumped out of that window at the Police Station! That would be so much more interesting.” Junko threw the remote over onto the table in front of her. She, Mukuro and Izuku were resting up from the attacks they coordinated and splitting their share of prizes and enjoying some energy drinks to recover from last night. “So how much did we get in total?”

“Izuku got about 200,000 yen or something, I got like 30,000 yen and you got 540,000 yen… so 770,000 yen and roughly 256,000 yen each.” Mukuro explained counting through the bills they had.

“That’s a ton! I’ve never had so much money!” Izuku was freaking out as a whole suitcase of yen was dumped in his hands.

“Well the more money the better, that’s how society works. And now that we are rich we can afford better gear and get more money! We have a good ten months until the entrance exams so we might as well train and get fucking loaded at the same time!” Junko had got the three of them driven in a limousine to her parents seaside vacation house outside of Tokyo. “Also tonight, after school, we are all going to my favourite club in Tokyo! Don’t worry, I already have IDs prepared, so get ready to get fucked up!”

“Speaking of school, where do you two go?” Izuku asked.

“Me and this idiot go to some high end school somewhere but I am by FAR the best person there! All the others are stuck up idiots who I need to take down a peg.” Junko went off. “AND I’M READY TO FUCK THEM UP TOO! Zuku, your school is Aldera, right? I’ll get a limo on Monday! We should get some rest now anyway, bye bye!”

“Peace out!”  _ Man she sure is energetic after only one can of Red Bull. _

“Till later.” 

^_^—Three Hours Earlier—^_^

“Sooo… Zuku, I’ve got a surprise for you!” Junko ran up to him at their meeting spot at a bus station.

“Z-Zuku? Since when?” Izuku asked her in a surprised manner.

“Well, since now! I’ve gotta show you something but that dumbass is still not here—!”

“I  _ am  _ here, now…” Mukuro suddenly popped up out of nowhere behind Junko and Izuku leapt back.  _ Wow, she really knows how to scare people. _

“I know right! Her face is sooo ugly!” Junko cut off his thoughts, seemingly reading his mind. “C’mon, off we go!” The three of them marched off, leaving their haul of money and disguises in a hollow tree trunk for later. Junko led Izuku and Mukuro to a standard Japanese suburban house not too far from Aldera Junior High. “Ta da! It’s one of your…  _ friend’s  _ houses!” 

“Huh? What do you mean  _ friend _ ? I don’t have any aside from you two and Kacchan!” Izuku whined.

“Well, I did some looking into you and found out that Kacchan aka Katsuki Bakugou was the source of your bullying problem. I bet you wanna take your anger out on him later so… this is one of his fucking lackeys’ house!”

“Wh-what…?”

“You’re gonna experience someone feeling despair so you can see our goal scaled down! You’re gonna torture him to despair!” 

“Wh…” Izuku choked on hit words as they came up his throat.  _ Torture someone I know…? Not even someone I really hate though and the people last night I didn’t know when I killed them. What is this fear? Maybe it’s cause I know it’ll affect someone close to me. Kacchan…  _ Izuku’s fear was flattened by excitement.  _ Oh Kacchan I can’t wait to see the look on your face at school on Monday!  _ Izuku slid his hand into his pack of knives and withdrew the sharpest, freshest blade he had. “Let’s do this!”

“Ahah! I’ll film and  _ you  _ can stay on watch outside.” Junko slightly bumped Mukuro and pulled out a small camera. “Let’s experience a miracle together! Not you sis.”

Izuku and Junko slipped into the house of one of Kacchan’s lackeys and Junko left to  _ take care  _ of the other members of the household. Izuku, meanwhile, used a baton to knock the black haired boy out in his sleep.  _ Sweet dreams, little… victim _ . 

By an hour later the boy had woken up and found himself tied to a chair in an unknown room. All he could see was the chains holding him to the chair and a black figure in the corner of the room. Tape covered his mouth stopping him from talking and his eyes were held open with plasters. Suddenly another figure appeared from behind him and dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him. “Wakey wakey!” The girl shouted in his face as she ripped off the tape from his mouth. The mask blocked out her features and his eyes were too irritated to make out many specifics. 

“W-What…? W-Who are you guys?” The boy stuttered weakly. The figure in the corner slowly emerged, with blood stains streaking their face, and they placed their foot on top of his leg.

“Hey… can you recognise my voice…? Your one of Kacchan’s lackeys, right!?” Izuku asked.

“D-Deku…? W-What are you doing? Untie me!” 

“Don’t get hasty now! We have a lesson for you. Something you might find incredibly despair inducing!” 

“H-Huh? Why have you tied me up?”

“No… I can’t do that! The fun hasn’t even begun yet!” Izuku taunted. “Hey, Enoshima! You can begin your…  _ operation _ .” The girl went forward and pulled out two long and thick metal needles.

“I have plenty of research data on this sorta thing so I’ll be fine. You can begin your show.” Said the girl. Izuku slowly went behind the boy and brought out something from the closet. It turned out to be the boy’s father who had been knocked out and tied up.

“D-Dad!” The boy panicked.

“Aww! Don’t be shy, I won’t hurt him yet. We have to wait till he’s conscious and able to scream!” 

“S-Stop! Deku… please! I… I’ll stop the other two and try to stop Bakugou, j-just please let us go!” He pleaded.

“Hun, pleading won’t do! Actually… plead more and I might comply…” Izuku maliciously spoke.

“Please! Izuku… I’ll be nice to you.  _ We’ll  _ be kinder! Just don’t hurt him, p-please!” By now the boy’s father began waking up only to find himself on the floor wrapped in chains with a gag in his mouth.

“Welcome to the land of the living! I’ll be your host for tonight’s torture!” Izuku announced, sending shock and panic through the man.

“Mmf! Gh!” 

“Okay, my partner! Let’s do this!” Izuku started. Junko began pushing the needles, slowly into the boy’s head while following a guidebook as Izuku made some small cuts on the man. The boy began screaming, crying and pleading as the cuts and gashes got progressively worse. Dark red blood began to leak everywhere staining Izuku and the boy’s feet. 

“That’s it! Time to die!” Izuku slammed the knife down into the man and carved into his body before finally cutting his throat. All the while the boy cried in horror and despair. 

“Lucky! That’s despair you’re feeling!” Junko bounced with joy and then pushed the needle slightly further down.

“Gah! Ah………” The boy’s body began shaking as Izuku brought out his struggling mother and began the torture on her too. 

“Sooo, if you know what's good for you you won’t tell anyone what happened here. You won’t want to end up like mommy and daddy now.” Eventually the lady’s body was beyond recognition and the boy’s shaking body went limp.

“There we are. Now, Enoshima, let’s clean up and leave this dump!”

“Bye bye, my new despair creation!” Junko waved at the boy’s passed out face before taking out the needles. “I’ve taken care of the other family members now let’s make him think this was a dream and then trick him into then knowing it was real, just to let it stick!”

“You are so wonderfully cruel.” Mukuro, Izuku and Junko wiped every surface of all the rooms they were in and wiped away all the blood and showered off. Once the house was cleaned up they lugged the bodies of the family members and the boy into their rooms, leaving mangled bodies for the boy in the morning.

^_^—Two Days Later—^_^

Bakugou had come to school only to find one of his lackeys was not there and all that was left was halls of people whispering to each other around him. He clearly hadn’t got the memo as to what happened. “Hey extras! If you’ve got something to say spit it out already!” He shouted at them.

“Don’t be so insensitive, do you even know what happened?” A girl commented.

“Huh? With the attacks? Everyone knows about that!” He shouted back. The other students looked confused and some looked at him weirdly. Bakugou just returned a slightly confused look.

“You don’t know what else happened? With two of your  _ friends _ ?” Another student asked.

“My  _ friend _ ? Who? You mean that other extra that isn’t here or Deku? Both of them aren’t here.” 

“Wow… harsh. I mean, both of them might’ve suffered after those attacks. You  _ other extra _ , as you so rudely call him, had his entire family pass away! But I don’t know about the quirkless guy.”

“Yeah, maybe he died in that apartment block accident! Didn’t he and his mom live there too?” The girl speculated.

“Wh— his entire family? Passed away?” Bakugou asked with slight disbelief. “I do wonder where that shitty nerd is, though…”

“Ah, no I-I’m still here…” Izuku came from behind with a clearly tear stained face, not really, and dark circles under his eyes, credits to Junko.

“Well, what happened with you, fucker?” 

“I’m surprised Auntie Mitsuki didn’t already tell you… what happened to mom…”

“Huh…? Wait did………? A-Auntie Inko…”

“T-The main e-explosion happened in room 78 which is one f-floor below o-our apartment. Mom is… g-g-gone…” Izuku said with a shadow over his face. Bakugou just turned and tried to hide his shivering before he left. 

“D-Don’t follow me, f-fuckheads!” Bakugou shouted at the two boys following him.  _ Wow that really worked! Now time to move on to the fun part! _ Izuku turned away and hid the small grin on his face, trying to make himself look sad. He headed towards the principal’s office for a word that he had scheduled.  _ All we need now is to get into UA. But now that I don’t have parents I can just stay with Auntie Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru. I’m sure the school will understand.  _ Izuku stifled a quiet chuckle to himself once out of range of hearing. 

“Oh well… at least her murder will never been known to have happened. As far as they’re concerned mom was turned to ash.”


	4. Man In Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko unveils the first part of her plan and they start.

Izuku had agreed to stay at Auntie Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru’s house with Bakugou. Inko had no relatives listed and Hisashi had been gone for years so the Bakugou’s were the next option. Izuku had to admit, it was weird living with your bully. He felt slightly uncomfortable being so close to the person who had hurt him for so long. On the bright side Bakugou had stopped bullying him. He kind of ignored him and would rarely ever talk, much less look at Izuku. Bakugou had loved the Inko she had presented herself as and losing her was hard, it was like he lost his third parent. Of course, no one knew about the true Inko.

_ What’s happening with you, Kacchan? Why are you ignoring me? You were the worst of them, yet you are the only one who has stopped. Maybe it’s because his friend is missing, I don’t know?  _ Izuku sat in class half-staring at Bakugou from behind while tapping his nail into his desk. He had just under a year to prepare for the entrance exams, he already had the written exam down but he needed to get physically ready for the practical exam. Junko, Mukuro and his missions were decent exercise but he still needed to train things like endurance.  _ Isn’t Mukuro a soldier? Why haven’t I asked her yet??? Maybe then I could fight back against the bullies and have some bullshit, hopeful backstory as a cover?  _

Izuku frequently tapping away just behind Bakugou was beginning to get on his nerves. He could see him beginning to get slightly agitated so he sped up his taps and made them louder, ever so slightly.  _ Snap already! Notice me! Stop being so boring, Kacchan.  _ Bakugou looked ready to pull out his porcupine hair in frustration before he turned around and delivered a slightly stuttered ‘Stop it’ to Izuku’s face.  _ Huh? He didn’t sound angry and did he stutter!? Oh, how the tables have turned in a sense.  _ The bell cut off Izuku’s psychological torture as the beginning of lunch began. He began to pack up his stuff before Bakugou turned to him. “Can we talk, I-Izuku…?”

_ Okay then… Did not see that coming!  _ “Uh… Okay…?” Izuku gave a subtly confused reply before he continued packing up. Bakugou began to walk with Izuku, leading him to the roof. He turned to the door and made sure to close it before confronting Izuku.

“…” Bakugou looked unsure for a second and opened his mouth before closing it quickly.

“K-Kacchan, what did you need?” Izuku made sure to stutter. Bakugou looked on the verge of tears as he looked down with a hint of shame.  _ Huh? _ “I-Is it about… mom…?”

“I-I guess…” Bakugou pushed through his sadness. “I know you’ll likely never accept this but…”  _ Wait, is he about to apologise?  _ “I… I-I’m sorry… for everything… for hurting you and for e-existing…”  _ Well I guess mending my relationship, maybe getting a bit more than that, and then crushing it could be… fun…  _ Izuku made his decision and pulled the teary eyed Bakugou into a hug. “I… realise what I have done and that I am too late to be saying this but… I’m so sorry for being alive to hurt you…”  _ What? Is this hope? Have I not gone to the side of despair? Maybe I always knew Kacchan was weak for our relationship…? I don’t know who to side with… I guess I’ll do both then…  _ “I-I want to help you in any way I can to repay you but you can say no, o-of course. I know that I’m just trash who should d—”

Izuku quickly slapped Bakugou across the face, not too hard to hurt. “Don’t EVER say that about yourself, Kacchan! I always knew you were in there… I always held to hope that you were.”  _ I guess I could be like a normal person, but I can’t go back to hope now! I’ll play both sides then!  _ “I… I’ve always  _ liked  _ you like my best friend, more even, we've known each other since before quirks. I could see you hurting and using me to feel better and I was okay with being there for you! Just never ever call yourself trash!” Izuku pulled Bakugou back in and began tearing up. “It’s okay to cry… Mom always told me that…”  _ Not really, but I guess I can just imagine her not as a filthy, child abusing bitch. _

In that moment Bakugou burst and let all of his emotions out on Izuku. “There there…” He patted him on the back.  _ How ironic. After Enoshima’s special project she signed me up for I think it’d really help! Help me Kacchan, what’s around the corner might be quite interesting. I can’t wait to see this… All For One person. His quirk must be quite something if he can inject so much power into one person. Best of all, that person will be me! _

After a while, Izuku calmed Bakugou down. “I-Izuku… The others won’t like this change, they will become more relentless. I’ll try and protect you but if I’m not there… oh god, what’ll they do!?” Panic began to set into him but Izuku still helped him stay calm.

“Don’t worry, with you by my side, maybe they’ll be too afraid. Nothing bad can happen, can it?”

^_^ーーー^_^

Ever since Izuku and Bakugou made up, things had been quite different. For one, now no one seemed to bother him anymore. Secondly, with Bakugou on his side he was happier than ever and was ready for the next step in his plan. Junko had made plans for the three of them to go to the base of a group called the League of Villains.  _ League of Villains? What a dumb name! Like it sounds so generic. “Watch out for the League of Villains!”, that sounds so wrong! The shortened version is even worse, the LOV. Really? It’s just love with one less letter! Enoshima really has given me low ass expectations.  _ Izuku had heard from Junko that their boss was the biggest name in the underworld of villainy, with the power to give and take quirks.  _ He surely hasn’t learned anything about naming. Just us three caused more havoc in a single night than the LOV has in its entire short life span! Apparently they have only four members currently, with All For One, the man-child, portal guy and some doctor. What a joke! _

Junko had led him and Mukuro to an alleyway where they would get picked up by one of their four members. At around 12am they met Kurogiri, a bartender made of dark purple mist which acted as portals. Through one of his mist portals the four of them ended up in a hallway just outside a daunting door. “Just let me do the talking! This guy won’t be easy, but after hearing about us and how we got such success in such a short time he wanted to see us and I personally reached out to him!” Junko explained.

“I shall be going now, my master will notify me when to pick you up.” Kurogiri said as he left through another portal. Junko walked up to the door and just opened it before strolling in before a nervous Izuku and still stoic Mukuro followed. 

“Ah, so these are the three who have caused havoc recently. It is a pleasure to be of your acquaintance, I am All For One.” The man with half of his face covered and a black suit spoke. 

“I guess we’ll just cut to the chase, grandpa. I wanted to make a  _ deal _ with your little league. I heard you have quite the quirk, all we need is you to hook us up!” Junko began.

“Of course, that being said, giving you three parts of me does come with payment. It is a deal after all. So what are you willing to offer?”

“Well, I already know of a quirk you can’t take, All Might’s of course. I’m gonna have broccoli head over there, get that from him so I only need two. Since your league is looking out for new members I say a partnership is a fine deal. Our plan is to get into UA and since Fuck Might is teaching there I can aid in you in finding out about a way to defeat him. A plan of sorts. It will be a lot simpler than any earlier time, with that injury and being surrounded by students he’s made himself an easier target. So that’s pretty much all, me and my dumb sister just need some sort of analysis and strength quirks, respectively, to match our talents outside of quirks.”

“You already know about All Might’s injury, quirk and soon to be profession? What a perceptive person you must be to know that. I get why an analysis quirk would suit you… Very well, it is a fine deal. Just come forward, you two and I’ll give you your gift as a sign of our partnership.” All For One gestured for Junko and Mukuro to step forward. As they did, he put his hands out on them before a small glow shone through. “There! For you, Junko Enoshima, a quirk that boosts your brains perceptiveness and analytical ability and for you, Mukuro Ikusaba, a basic strength and stamina enhancer. You might feel drowsy but after a few days your quirks will shine through.”

“I guess that will be all our business then! And… to our partnership!” Junko lightly tapped her hands, as if clapping. “Bye bye, All For One!” The three of them left the room and found Kurogiri there. 

“That didn’t take as long as I thought, you must’ve met his expectations quite well.”

“I think we did…! And now we’re kind of partners as organisations…!” 

“I guess so…” Mukuro commented.

“Fat, stupid, ugly people need to shut up…!” Junko slowly snapped back and Mukuro began lightly blushing as she looked at Junko in admiration.

“Wow, Enoshima. Why do you even pick on her? I guess I’ll never know…” Izuku almost giggled.  _ Classic Enoshima. That All For One guy had this intimidating aura. I guess he’s suited to be a villain boss then. What did Enoshima say about All Might’s quirk and me? I guess it’s another layer to his quirk then?  _ The three of them left through one of Kurogiri’s portals and found themselves back in the alleyway from before. “Are you two alright? You look like you haven’t slept in two days!”

“…Just tired… I guess.” Junko answered.

“I am feeling a little exhausted now that you mention it.” Mukuro came as well. 

“Time to get home you two. Same for me.”

^_^ーーー^_^

“So… Since you and Mukuro have quirks now, what are you gonna do with them, with your registry as quirkless? And how am I getting one?” Izuku asked. Mukuro was away doing something, according to Junko, and Izuku was just hanging around. 

“Oh, you know All Might, Zuku?” Izuku nodded at Junko’s question. “Yeah, his quirk is like a power stockpile quirk and it gets powerful every time it’s passed on. When I say passed on I mean that his quirk can be given to someone through DNA. Right now he’s looking for a successor and I want you to be that person. Sis is away working the scheduling for that so you can make a good impression using you’re Kacchan, it’ll be the perfect fucking trick!”  _ Huh? Using Kacchan?  _ “If you’re wondering about fucking Bakugou then I mean that he’ll be our pseudo victim. He doesn’t know it’s a setup though. To both of them it will just be another stupid villain attack!”

“So all I need to do is show courage in front of All Might by saving Kacchan and then we’ll be set for training and UA!” Izuku summed up.

“Speaking of which…” Junko pulled out her pink decorated flip phone and called Mukuro. “Hey! How’s the schedule? Is it done? … It is!? Jeez I thought it was gonna take longer! Such despair! … In a few hours? … Cool! I’ll have them over in time! Bye bye!” Junko put away her phone and turned to Izuku. “So in a few hours you will go to this cafe in the mall with Bakugou and the villain we’ve staged will get him caught in the fray. From what we know, All Might, or Yagi Toshinori, will be there in his deflated form. If you do it right he’ll fall right into our waiting hands!”

“Okay! I’ll call Kacchan right now!”  _ Oooo! I’m going on a date!  _ Izuku began blushing at the thought.  _ I truly love him. Ever since I was young! And now I get to kill two, no three birds with one stone! A date, a quirk and full trust by Kacchan! It’s a win win!  _ “Hey Kacchan! … So, do you wanna… go to the mall with me…? … Great! I’ll be there right away!”

“So me and Mukuro will be watching from afar! Good luck Zuku! I hope your first date goes well, bye bye!” Junko teased.

“Enoshima… Oh Kacchan. I truly want nothing more than to watch you aflame like a supernova.” Izuku took the bus to Bakugou’s house and met him just outside. “Hey!”

“Hi Izuku!” Bakugou greeted. “So where do you wanna go?”

“A cafe first sounds nice.”

  
“Okay! Let’s go already.” Izuku slightly brushed his hand along Bakugou’s as they walked. Eventually they were closer than ever.  _ Oh I truly yearn for you! Maybe you can be a special part of Ultimate Despair? Either way I’m with you, I’m feeling both hope and despair, perfectly balanced. Maybe that’s what I want? _


	5. Path to Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets One For All

_ Being on a date with Kacchan is amazing. He’s so cool! I like the rough on the outside soft on the inside, I’m the complete opposite though.  _ Izuku and Bakugou sat in the busy mall on what Izuku called a date. Junko had planned for the villain attack at 1:15pm exactly and Izuku had led Bakugou to a specific cafe and a specific table.  _ Enoshima must’ve planned everything meticulously for there to be a specific table where only Kacchan would be caught in the crossfire, only 5 minutes until the plan is a go and All Might, in his Yagi form, should be just in viewing distance.  _ A yellow haired man sat just at a table about ten meters away talking to Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa about a case he was involved in.  _ Perfect. Once Kacchan is caught up and I throw myself in he will jump in and save us. Since I’m quirkless and he knows, he’ll be ‘amazed’ by my bravery! One For All you’re mine!  _ “So how’s your drink?” Izuku started up a conversation to distract himself.

“It’s good what about you Izuku?” Bakugou sipped on his drink, looking up into Izuku’s forest green eyes.

“Hehe, mine’s good, Kacchan. Do you wanna go shopping after this? I need a new shirt instead of this thing.”

“I guess I need something other than black. By the way, I used to always call you Deku, so is Izuku, what I’m calling you now, fine? I’m sorry…” Izuku gave a small nod at Bakugou’s question and noted the sadness in his tone. “I know you accepted my apology, I suppose, but I still feel terrible for what happened. Now Auntie Inko is gone and this is the least I can do to apologise and maybe show my gratitude to you. I guess I’m feeling kind of… Depressed.”

“Kacchan…”

“I feel sick even being myself, someone who hurt you. But only when you’re around me I feel happy to be myself anymore because you assure me. I… I think… I’m—” CRASH! 

^_^ーーー^_^

“So you think he’s still alive? But… I ended him! I made sure of it! How could he survive that?” Yagi Toshinori or All Might sat across the table from detective Naomasa Tsukauchi. “To think he’s still alive. Now I’m picking a successor because of that injury I got from him but if he’s still around I don’t want to burden that person.”

“Don’t worry about it, Toshinori. If he has been around for 5 years he hasn’t made a move. He might still be feeling the effects of your fight and as soon as we find him we can extinguish whatever flames he’s fanning.”

“I guess, but onto the matter of my successor. I heard Nighteye has someone in his ranks that he thinks is fitting for the position. I am yet to meet the young man but I still will keep my eye out until then. Nezu already approved of my teaching job at UA so I will get to meet him there in ten months, or anyone who fits the bill for that matter.” A small part of the wall suddenly caved in causing a loud crash. “Shit! I’ll be right back!” All Might suddenly ran away to change his forms. Meanwhile Izuku had seen the monster attacking the mall pick up Bakugou and another lady.

“Aaah!!!” Izuku panicked, putting on his act.  _ I know this is an act and I don’t care about that other lady but I’m still worried about Kacchan. I have to move, now!  _ Izuku ran forward into the fray as mall security tried to stop him. “K-Kacchan!” Izuku tried with all his might to free Bakugou to no avail, but just as he was about to be crushed a huge fist flew out of nowhere.

“SMAAAASH!” The voice bellowed.  _ All Might! He’s here!  _ Izuku’s consciousness faded as he passed out. Izuku woke up to the sound of sirens and a hero next to him.

“What you did young man was very heroic, what’s your quirk?” He asked as Izukj got up.

“Uh, I’m… quirkless.” Izuku slowly replied.

“What!? That was very dangerous, you could’ve been seriously hurt!”  _ Well fuck you too!  _ Izuku looked disheartened as he went over to Bakugou and the lady who had been knocked out. 

“Izuku! Are you okay? I’m sorry you had to save me!” Bakugou looked slightly scared. “Th-Thank you! I know everyone discourages you but you are  _ my  _ hero now! No one else tried to save me!”  _ Wow. Ironic much.  _

“I’m sorry I got involved… I only make things worse don’t I?” 

“N-No! I know what they always said but I am so grateful that you stood up to help when no one else did!”

“Th-Thanks…” 

“L-Let’s go home now.” Bakugou suggested. He and Izuku travelled all the way back home together before a voice caught Izuku’s attention.  _ Well, I DEFINITELY thought you’d never show up.  _ Izuku let Bakugou go and found the source of the voice.  _ Hello, All Might.  _

“Young Midoriya. I know you probably never want to talk to me again after our first meeting but I want to talk.” 

“What? D-Do you wanna crush my dreams again?” Izuku got slightly defensive.

“No, in fact I was wrong. You can become a hero!” Izuku’s heart pumped faster when those words came. “I… Saw what you did at the mall and I saw that fiery passion of a real hero in you! So I want to help you!”  _ Fiery passion of a real hero? Seriously? I’ve killed people you know!  _

“W-What do you mean? I can become a hero!?” 

“Young Midoriya. My quirk, you obviously know this deflated form but there’s another secret to my quirk. It can be passed down. I used to be like you, quirkless and desperate to be a hero. The former possessor of my quirk, One For All, gave my quirk to me and I want to do the same for you!”  _ One For All? Oh, I get it. _

“Huh!? Me? Quirkless? One For All…? Does this mean you were just like me and looked up to a hero despite the fact you knew you couldn’t be a hero because everyone told you that you couldn’t but you didn’t listen to them and kept up hope in order to achieve your dreams and eventually became the number one hero!?”

“Woah! Slow down, young Midoriya! I know it’s a lot to take in but I want to train you so you can inherit my quirk! So you can be the next symbol of peace!” Izuku felt tears bead up in the corners of his eyes.

“R-Really? If so then I accept!” Izuku put a fist over his chest to show his promise. “I won’t let you down!”

“Great! Meet me at Dagobah Beach tomorrow at 9am! You are from now on going to be my successor!”  _ Enoshima is amazing! She just knew All Might so well and that he’d choose me! From now on I’ll train in order to be the number one hope! But actually be the number one despair too! _

^_^ーーー^_^

The next ten months consisted of training with All Might, while cleaning Dagobah Beach which was horribly polluted, and also doing missions and analysis lessons with Junko. Mukuro also pitched in on teaching Izuku endurance. By only seven months in, Izuku had fully cleaned the beach, much to All Might’s surprise. He had thought it’d take all ten months but Mukuro had really helped. Izuku soon claimed the quirk One For All from All Might by ingesting his hair, which Izuku had to admit was incredibly disgusting. “So, young Midoriya, you have greatly exceeded my expectations! I seriously thought by my training regiment it would have taken you all ten months to be done but I am certainly impressed!” All Might summed up. “So now this will be your first use of my quirk! Just punch me with everything you’ve got! Channel your energy into your fist and go PLUS ULTRA!”

“Ah, okay!” Izuku pulled back his fist and sent it flying towards All Might’s stomach. An energy flowed through his body and built up in his arm like lightning. The moment he hit All Might all he felt was pain. “Gah!” Izuku’s arm went purple and he almost screamed as tears built in his eyes.

“Ah! We’ve got to get you to Recovery Girl!” All Might hurried to pull out his phone and dialed a number. By the time Izuku passed out, All Might had gotten him all the way to UA. He woke up in a bed inside what looked like an infirmary.  _ Where am I?  _

“All Might you fool! He only just started and you’ve already broken him! I won’t be around forever and an injury this bad will put you out of action for months!” Chiyo Shuzen, aka Recovery Girl, scolded a guilty All Might. “You’re lucky I’m still here! The entrance exams are only in February!”

“My apologies! I didn’t know he’d be able to conjure such power so quickly!”

“Well ‘sorry’ won’t cut it! Just try to be more careful! Oh he’s up now.” Recovery Girl went over to Izuku. “Hello young man! I gave you time to rest so my quirk can work, just hold still now.” She suddenly kissed Izuku’s arm, much to his embarrassment, and his arm healed like nothing happened.

“Th-Thank you Recovery Girl! I’m such a big fan you are so amazing with how you help people with your amazing quirk!” Izuku fanboyed before yawning.

“Well my quirk relies on my patients’ stamina so you might feel tired for a little bit. Just try and take it easy from now.” All Might came over and both he and Izuku left. 

“So we can pick up tomorrow. The more you use it the more you can control the amount of power you can use!”

^_^ーーー^_^

For the final three months leading up to the entrance exam to UA in February, Izuku learned how to control One For All at a reasonable level. He could channel energy through his entire body to move faster and stronger and could focus energy into specific parts of his body up to around twenty percent of his power. Anymore than twenty would break the bone. “Ah, to have a quirk…”

Junko had observed his lessons many times, gaining more and more information. She would follow around heroes and study them to hone her quirk. Just watching a single fight could let her absorb enough information to defeat her opponents shortly later. Junko used this tactic several times on her missions with Izuku and Mukuro. It was so effective most low ranked enemies stood no chance at the ever more infamous ‘Ultimate Despair’. “Get ready world…”

Mukuro had taken her strength quirk to do the dirty work in most of the missions with the others. She had by far the most victims of all of the three. Junko had always been harsh to her but she didn’t care. Junko was  _ amazing _ to Mukuro. Junko  _ was  _ despair and Mukuro was willing to follow her to the end of the earth to help her, despite not ever tasting despair. She was okay with being mistreated as long as she was useful. Mukuro always had a strange infatuation with how Junko was. “Oh Junko…”

Bakugou was enjoying life with Izuku at his house. Apparently Izuku was going to stay with a couple of friends before the exam and insisted Bakugou joined them. “Of course I’d go with you,  _ Izu _ ! I think I have something to tell you anyway.”

“What is it…  _ Tsuki? _ ” Izuku teased.

“Hey! I’ll tell you when we’re there. Don’t worry I already know the blonde chick, Have you been getting it on with her?”

“And you’re the one who talks about teasing! And I’m not getting it on with her! It was a bad time and she helped me even if she seems a little airheaded. Besides, to be perfectly honest, I’m not sure if I swing that way.” Izuku blushed and Bakugou seemed… relieved…  _ Huh? Maybe he does like me back!?  _ “You seem relieved. Don’t tell me you were jealous of her!”

“W-What? Izu!” Bakugou got flustered. “You may be cute but— shit!” 

“Aww! Thanks, Tsuki!”  _ This was life! Flirting by day, killing by night. I’ll have an entire weekend with Tsuki, Enoshima and Ikusaba! What could be better? Anyway we have an exam to ace and getting all four of us together in one class will be so fun! _


	6. Burning With Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakudeku time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add some of one of my favourite ships in so here it is.

Introducing Katsuki to Junko and Mukuro was, well, hard. They were enemies turned… boyfriends? Anyway, Junko was on board with the idea. “ _ Just give ‘em enough hope to fucking crush it! _ ” As she’d say. Mukuro was her same stoic self and Katsuki was just confused at how the three could become friends with such conflicting personalities. Izuku was geeky and sweet, Junko was crazy and smart, Mukuro was quiet and volatile and the brand new friend, Katsuki, was brash and powerful. From what he knew Junko and Mukuro had rich folks before they died and they kind of live alone. Izuku had just stumbled upon them and they somehow became friends, he guessed. 

The house they were going to stay at was, well, a mini mansion. Katsuki had never been in one but Izuku had kind of gotten used to it. They had a gym and a decent portion of land for their training, relaxing weekend. Izuku made sure he and his ‘boyfriend’ got a room together and even a bed together, to which Katsuki was embarrassed. 

Their first day was pretty mixed with the balancing of relaxation and training. Junko took the training a little too seriously when sparring with Katsuki. Junko didn’t have a way to really fight but from watching him once she was able to analyse his fighting style and immediately grabbed his arm as he went for a right hook and threw him into a mat. Izuku just focused on his endurance and mastering One for All, taking long jogs on the beach using full cowling and slowly getting faster. Mukuro swam and swam and swam, almost like Peko, using her quirk to do a sort of dolphin kick underwater. By sunset of the second day they were all tired out.

“Why don’t we go in the hot tub on the top balcony? There should be a good view of the sunset up there.” Izuku suggested as they headed inside. 

“Perfect! I’ll make some drinks too. Sis get me ice, now!” Junko piped up.

“Ah, okay!” Mukuro, slightly stunned, ran off.

“Tsuki, lets go get changed.” Izuku grabbed Katsuki’s hand and they headed off to get changed. They both went to a seperate room and began taking off their clothes.  _ H-Holy shit… Oh no he’s hot!  _ Izuku tried to hide his staring but Katsuki noticed and smirked at him. Katsuki began changing into his swimwear in a more intentionally flirtatious manner. Izuku could feel his face go red as he put his hands to his face.  _ Oh, I have to get changed too.  _ Izuku frantically tried to change too quickly and tripped over on his own clothes straight onto Katsuki. “Ah! S-Sorry!”

“Wow,  _ really  _ smooth, Izu. Is this your way of putting moves on me?” Katsuki teased, grinning all the while. 

“N-No! I mean… I just t-tripped…”

“Yeah,  _ sure  _ you did. Izu you can just say it. I mean, you were the one trying to get me to change in front of you.”  _ Oh… Wow I’m smart. _

“Well you called me cute that one time!”

“Yeah, well you… you…”  _ This is my chance!  _ Izuku leaned forward and kissed Katsuki on the cheek. ( _ If you’re wondering why Katsuki is out of character, Izuku just ‘helped’ him become a better person. Definitely no manipulation _ ) “Mmmmmm!”

“Come one lets go already!” Izuku led Katsuki out to find Mukuro heaving an XL bag of ice in a swimsuit and Junko mixing stuff behind the bar in a bikini with her hair down. 

“You pretty boys ready? I’ve got drinks, might as well all out.” Junko pulled out a blue glass bottle and poured whatever clear liquid there was in it into only two of the glasses.

“Is there alcohol in those?” Izuku asked, spying the concoction.

“No, just a little something to get the mood right.” Junko added a few ice cubes into each of the four red drinks and then a couple leaves of mint. “Tada! Perfect! And now…” She went to the doors and pushed them open to reveal her set up. 

“Ah! How… romantic?” Izuku looked at the red LEDs and petals. 

“It didn’t take awfully long to set up as per my sisters request.” Mukuro informed.

“Since you two were definitely getting hot in the bathroom together, I made sure to set things up for you.” Junko went and placed the four glasses on a counter in front of the other three. “I’ve prepared a little… game. I’ll choose last since I made them. You guys can choose any of the glasses but two of them have a special ingredient!”

“H-How’s that fair!? What did you put in them?” Katsuki looked at the drinks with an almost unnoticeable hint of fear, he secretly knew what Junko was capable of along with Izuku. “Ah… I’ll take this one then!” Katsuki boldly stood forward and took the drink second from the left.

“Well, then this is my pick.” Izuku took the rightmost drink.

“And this one is mine.” Mukuro took the leftmost drink leaving Junko to take the drink second from right before they all got in the hot tub.

“Everyone take a sip and see who got which. Bottoms up!” Junko took the first one and everyone else followed suit.

“D-Dammit!” Katsuki uttered.

“Sure is strong.” Mukuro almost winced as Junko and Izuku smirked at each other.

“Poor Tsuki, keep going! Things haven’t gotten  _ hot  _ yet!” Izuku urged.

“I knew this is how it would end up! Not just because I made them.” The four spent the evening looking into the sun and drinking. As the stars began to show, Junko silently turned up the heat.

“I-Is it just me or are things getting hot, Izu?” Katsuki panted, sweating. He began to inch closer.

“Nah! I actually put stuff in all of the drinks. Half had a noticeable concoction while the other half didn’t!” Junko announced to the dismay of Izuku. “And… I’ve been slowly cranking up the temperature! Consider this my gift.”

“Damn! Tsuki? Come here.” Izuku pulled Katsuki toward him.

“Of course, my love.” Katsuki blushed and pulled Izuku into his lap. Mukuro stared at the two, blushing as well. Junko stuck her tongue out cheekily and turned on the bubbles.

“Who’s ready for seconds?” Junko asked, receiving nods. “Sis c’mon! Let’s leave these two for a bit!” Mukuro and Junko climbed out leaving Izuku and Katsuki to indulge in each other. Katsuki nibbled on Izuku’s neck giving the latter pleasure. After a moment of Izuku softly moaning he turned around and looked directly into Katsuki’s ruby red eyes. They spoke each other's names as Katsuki pulled Izuku into a kiss.  _ Whatever the fuck Enoshima put in those drinks it’s powerful shit! I bet she intentionally gave us both stronger hits and knew which glasses we would take. Who cares? I’m having so much fun! Oh Tsuki, you’re mine!  _ Junko and Mukuro came back just in time to meet the two lovers making out. “Woah! You two sure got it on fast! Don’t worry, the second round is going to be brutal~”

“Hey... Enoshima…” Izuku panted as he pulled out of the kiss.

“Let’s get this shit on!” Katsuki pumped.

“I could go… for a LOT more!” Mukuro came, surprisingly energetic.

“Fuck yeah! Let’s get this party on!”

^_^ーーーーー^_^

The next morning, Izuku and Katsuki woke up on top of eachother in their bed. Izuku could barely remember the night before apart from their first round of drinks and him and Katsuki making out.  _ WAIT! ASDFGHJKLJJBCIDNSJIAJ!  _ Izuku felt that he wasn’t wearing any clothes at all and neither was his boyfriend.  _ Oh my god! We just slept naked! _ He looked over at the clock next to the bed and saw that it was only 7:05am.  _ Wait, Monday? Aren't the entrance exams today!?  _ “Wake up Tsuki!”

“Wh— Huh…?” Katsuki murmured and looked over at Izuku who was panicking.

“We have the exams!” 

“Fuck!” Katsuki shouted, jumping up and yanking Izuku out with him only to realise they were both but naked. “Ah!” His face flushed red and he tried to cover himself up. 

“We gotta get Enoshima and Ikusaba too!”

“Fucking hell! I forgot!” Izuku and Katsuki quickly dressed and left their room to find Junko cooking pancakes and Mukuro drinking a protein shake in the kitchen. They quickly informed them and they acted as if they had already known. Junko finished making breakfast before all four of them wolfed their meals down and went to get their gear on in the main dressing room. Junko wore an incredibly inappropriate outfit for the exam which consisted of a leopard skin coat and heels with a lace choker and sunglasses. Mukuro wore something more befitting with a military style outfit with a camo vest and tracksuit pants. Katsuki wore a completely black, pretty standard style for his tastes. Izuku wore a green jumpsuit his mother got him just for the occasion.

The three of them ran out with a pack each, Junko sporting a yellow purse, and hopped in a limousine Junko actually planned ahead for. The drive to UA should take roughly an hour and a half and the exams begin at 9am. The limousine was, well… massive. It was like a stunted bus. Junko, Mukuro, Izuku and Katsuki sat in the very back on the premium leather seats and Junko took out some champagne glasses and ramune bottles in a bucket of ice. “Might as well relax on the way!”

“Why are you wearing those clothes to the exam?” Bakugou asked, looking at her outfit.

“Oh yeah! So I hacked the UA files and found where each of us are going to be. Myself and you will be alone and sis and Zuku will be together. As for the outfit, since I hacked their system I’m gonna shut down all the bots at the same time! A perfect score! So I can look fashionable while doing it.”

“I was curious, but that is very fitting of you Enoshima!” Izuku complimented. “At least we are in different areas from you. I feel bad for people who are.”

“It’d suck to be someone with the hope of getting in being anywhere near me. Doesn’t matter, for the written exams we can stay together. We are like a little group.”

“It doesn’t matter! I’m alone so I can kick their asses!” Bakugou fisted his palm letting off a small explosion.

“Midoriya and I are together, right? I guess we’ll be competing with each other.” Mukuro said.

“I guess they wanna find the superior strength quirk. I bet Katsuki Bakugou, Junko Enoshima, Mukuro Ikusaba and Izuku Midoriya will be the top four names. Then there’s the recommendation students…” Izuku began to mumble about all the different aspects while the four enjoyed their ramune in the champagne glasses.

“Heads up! UA is right on that fucking hill!” Junko pointed towards the school grounds on the hill, surrounded by forest. “Jeez! They NEED to ramp up the lousy ass security there! I could just waltz straight through if I wasn’t a dumbass like lots of villains are!”  _ Honestly, I’d have to agree. The League of Villains SO are gonna attack there when they find out Whore Might teaches there.  _ “Hey! Just drop us off outside the gate and we can walk up!” Junko told the driver, receiving affirmation.

“Oh UA. I'd've never thought that I could get in. It was always a dream, I guess…” Izuku admired the four tall buildings covered in windows as the limousine pulled over.

“Thank you  _ so  _ much! And keep the change, buddy.” Junko threw her entire wallet out of her purse into the car as people stared on, whispering things like ‘rich kids’ and ‘spoiled brats’.

“Wow! Must be my lucky day!” The driver cheered as he drove off.

“Aww, you jinxed it…” Junko said so quietly only Izuku and Mukuro, standing next to her, could hear. As the four walked up a distant explosion sounded. Standing outside the massive complex, other examinees stared at them. “Time to get this show on the road!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I was gonna write the exams too but we ran outta time.


	7. Go, Go, Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku, Katsuki, Junko and Mukuro take the UA entrance exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the entrance exams!

Izuku, Junko, Mukuro and Katsuki stood before UA, one of the greatest hero schools in Japan. Only Junko knew what her plan was for this place, to see it be the spark of the world’s ruin. Onlookers watched the three stand by while she gave a determined stare with a hint of underlying intentions. They stepped forward together entering the school and sat in the row next to eachother for the written exams. Junko was just talking to Izuku while Katsuki and Mukuro waited. Izuku knew that these exams would be hard but with his capacity for analysis gave him a great advantage along with having already reviewed the test through hacking but they always add bonuses in on the day as a countermeasure.  _ There sure are a lot of people here. The acceptance rate here is incredibly low, they just want the best of the best but everything on the practical exam is always favoured in the direction of physical quirks despite the change to the test every year.  _

The exam started and going through it wasn’t awfully hard for Izuku.  _ Those trick bonus questions are a pain though. Since Nezu did design this test I am not surprised.  _ The time came for the end and Present Mic began his speech after the papers were collected. A blue haired boy with tidy clothes and glasses suddenly stood up and interrupted him. “The paper I got says that there are four types of robots for the practical exam yet you have only explained three! Such a mistake is embarrassing for a school as prestigious as UA. And you two!” He pointed at Izuku, who sunk into his chair, and Junko, who gave a bored expression. “You shouldn’t talk to eachother during the presentation! You are interrupting Present Mic and distracting your fellow examinees! You should apologise!” 

“Speaking of interruptions, you caused a bigger distraction  _ and  _ interruption than anyone else. He was just about to explain the zero pointer robot before you cut through.” Junko spelled it out for the boy with a sarcastic tone.

“I— Uh…” The boy stuttered before sitting down, clearly defeated, making Katsuki snicker.

“Ah, thank you examinee #7111!” Present Mic continued. “As for the zero pointer…”

The practical exam began and Izuku and Mukuro went to ground A, Junko to ground B and Katsuki to ground C. Izuku and Mukuro stood a few meters apart from each other facing out to the cityscape. Izuku was about to talk to Mukuro when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He immediately knew who it was by the firmness. “Did you come here just to distract everyone else? That girl clearly is focused and if you want to interrupt her and everyone else I suggest you leave.”

“Um, sorry but you don’t even know me!” Izuku shot back.

“He isn’t going to distract me, in fact we  _ are  _ friends.” Mukuro approached the situation and de-escalated it. 

“Oh! Apologies…” The boy became embarrassed from being shut down. Izuku gave him a subtly smug look. 

“AND START!” The voice of Present Mic cut through on the speakers. Everyone stood there confused aside from Mukuro who bolted into action, grabbing Izuku who activated full cowling. “THOSE TWO HAVE GOT THE IDEA! THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE! GO, GO, GO!” The other participants in ground A surged forward as they headed into the city where the robots attacked.  _ That head start sure did help! I already have a few points from two robots.  _

Mukuro grabbed a metal pole from a broken robot and activated her quirk. Adrenaline shot through her body as she sped up and took out more robots by smashing the pole into the weak points on the robots. By the last few minutes she racked around forty five points. Izuku used up to twenty percent of his power to take out several robots, having around fifty points by the last few minutes. Suddenly a huge crash and a cloud of dust came from Izuku and Mukuro’s side as the zero pointer robot emerged.  _ Holy fuck! That thing’s massive!  _ Mukuro continued with her stoic and calculating look as she tried to look for a weak point on the robot. “Midoriya, if you smash it with your fist and I do the same with this pole just underneath the head part of the robot, that should do.”

“Oka—” Izku was cut off by a scream. He looked over to see a brown haired girl trapped underneath rubble. He left Mukuro to go to her.  _ If that robot keeps coming forward she’ll be crushed! I could get some of those ‘hidden’ rescue points if I do this.  _ Izuku began charging up One For All, more than he usually does and looked over, into Mukuro’s eyes. She could already read what he was going to do. Izuku launched himself up and pushed his fist forward with full force as red electricity shot off of it. “SMASH!!!”

The frame of the robot crumpled as his fist made contact and shattered only then he noticed he was falling.  _ Shit!  _ Arms shot underneath him and he looked over to see Mukuro had used the surrounding buildings and her quirk to get to him. “They’ll like the flashy-ness.” She commented. Mukuro carefully placed him on the ground and used a piece of the zero pointer to lift the rubble on the girl. She then helped the girl out from underneath. Onlookers watched the entire show in amazement.

^_^ーーーーー^_^

Back in ground B, Junko didn’t even change for the practical exam and entered the grounds in her dress coat with her purse. Just as she stood there receiving looks, a short boy with purple bulbous hair was drooling at her. He tried to sneak a peek up the short leopard pattern dress coat causing Junko to kick him with her heels. “Ew!” 

“Gah!” The boy rolled away and began whining. “Why did you kick me!?”

“Woah buddy! If you came here to just get girls I’ll have you know no one here wants you, dirty pervert!” Junko shouted at him.

“Well you’re the one wearing such hot clothes!”

“Ignoring the perversion, why are you wearing those?” Another girl asked. 

“Huh? Because I wanna have some style at least!” Junko got slightly defensive.

“Wouldn’t they be really inconvenient? We are going to have to run around a lot.”

“Just watch!” The teacher overseeing the practical exam in ground B told the examinees to start and Junko just stood there and pulled out her phone while blowing a piece of bubblegum. In the control room, Nezu and the other teachers watched in confusion as she pulled out her mini laptop and began typing. The other participants hadn’t even reached the robots yet when they all suddenly shut down. 

“Huh? Why did the robots shut off?” Nezu asked, looking through the cameras. “Ah! That girl must’ve hacked them!” All the teachers watched as Junko gave a smug look into the camera they were watching through, giving them shudders. “How are we going to give her points? Hmmm, since she hacked the system I think we should award her with all of the points in ground B!” Nezu proposed.

“Huh!? Are you crazy!?” One of the third year teachers was baffled.

“It might be interesting to have a score of five hundred! It  _ would  _ be the highest in history, beating All Might and Endeavour’s scores.”

“Enoshima Junko… She has an analysis quirk and ludicrously high specs all round and got a 100% on the written exam.” Aizawa recited from the file he had on her. 

“The security here at UA is notoriously strong and how a girl like her got through in such a short time amazes me. Maybe she’ll be my pick of a personal student this year?”

“Someone like Nezu having access to a brain like Enoshima’s could be a really bad idea!” One of the teachers whispered to another.

“Yeah!” Another replied.

“I have made my decision! Enoshima Junko will be the holder of the highest entrance exam score in UA history of exactly five hundred!” Nezu announced to the dismay of others.

^_^ーーーーー^_^

Izuku, Junko, Mukuro and Katsuki looked at the scores on the board and saw they all held the four top spots. Enoshima Junko was first with 500 points. Bakugou Katsuki was second with 89 points. Ikusaba Mukuro was third with 76 points. Midoriya Izuku was fourth with 74 points. All attention of every participant was on the number one placing of 500 points. Everyone apart from Izuku, Junko and Mukuro were shaking, even Katsuki. “Wow Junko, you went really overboard…” Izuku said and all eyes focused on the person who responded.

“Honestly it wasn’t hard at all. I just hacked the systems of all the robots and Nezu obviously allowed it.” Junko bragged.

“Hey! How is that allowed!?” Someone shouted.

“Yeah!” Shouted another.

“Shut up!” Katsuki shouted back at them. “You guys are just jealous that someone did well!”  _ Seems Tsuki’s presence is enough to cool things down. Oh, I just love him.  _ After Katsuki’s outburst, Izuku looked at him with a smile and a pink blush on his cheeks. “Let’s go. The exam is over anyway.” Katsuki dragged Izuku out and Junko and Mukuro followed at their side. For the next two weeks the four returned to their respective homes. Katsuki and Izuku moved into the same room and waited for their letters. Junko and Mukuro did their thing and they all occasionally met after school each day. Finally the time arrived and Izuku was nervous and Katsuki acted relaxed.

“S-So… do you think we got in?” Izuku stammered.

“Of course we did Izu! They have to include us, we got the top four.” Katsuki encouraged. “If they didn’t include us, I will fuck them up!”

“Always got a temper, Tsuki! Let’s open them already!” Izuku ripped open the letter only to find a device with a button on it. “Let’s open them separately then we can tell each other!”

“If you say so…” Katsuki left the room and went to watch his own video. Izuku activated the device and a hologram of All Might appeared.  _ Oh… it’s him… I’ll admit, even though he trained me I still fucking hate him. He destroyed my life and I’m going to do the same!  _ Izuku was immediately disappointed but continued anyway. All Might kept his booming voice and spoke about how he did good and even showed the girl he saved wanting to give him points. In the end, All Might just praised him on fourth place and then ‘welcomed’ him into class 1-A.

“Tsuki!” Izuku cried as Katsuki returned. “I did it!”

“Obviously, Izu! What class are you in?” 

“1-A!”

“Same!” A beep sounded from Izuku’s pocket and he pulled out his phone to read a text.  _ Oh shit! Enoshima knew it!  _ “What is it?”

  
“Enoshima and Ikusaba are in 1-A too!” Izuku announced and the two decided to celebrate that night with Mitsuki and Masaru. Only a week later their uniforms arrived and then they were going to all meet outside UA the next day.  _ Wow! I’m going to my dream school! Oh this is gonna be fun! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was too short for 5 days tbh. Well I guess next time could be a long one?


	8. What We Can Do For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku, Katsuki, Junko and Mukuro have their first day at UA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter for a long wait. With all this Covid-19 stuff life for pretty much everyone had been a bit hectic. Finally, here is the chapter I have been putting off for WAY too long.

The door was dauntingly, and somewhat unnecessarily, big. Written on the front was 1-A signifying a hectic next three years of their lives. Four people stood before the door, side by side, looking to their future. Some with great ambitions, some just tagging along, some with nefarious deeds and some who were conflicted about their stance. Izuku always dreamed of opening this door. Of course, those dreams became what haunted him. The dreams that reminded him of his torment, at least he could forgive Katsuki. He himself was aiming for number one and not for personal gain this time, he had a whole new outlook on life after his boyfriend’s mom died. Mukuro only knew what Junko wanted but not what she wanted. Of course despair was good right? In comparison, Junko thought so. Despair was a viral outbreak to her and something she embodied. At the end of the day, the future stood in store ready to be unwrapped. Little did anyone that day know what was about to happen. Looking ahead, this moment right then could be seen as the beginning of the end.

_ Okay Izuku, you’ve got this! A good score, two friends, one boyfriend and your knowledge on your side. Don’t mess it up!  _ Izuku was about to move his hand to the door when a bubbly voice came up from behind the four. “Oh hey, it’s you! That boy from the exam! Hi, I’m Ochako Uraraka!” The girl with brown hair and eyes hopped up to greet him and they exchanged pleasantries. Izuku, Junko and Mukuro headed inside while Katsuki stayed behind to tell Ochako something.

“You better not lay a hand on him, got it?” Katsuki growled at a slightly startled Ochako.

“Huh!? I wasn’t making a move, I mean he is cute but I wasn’t… Oh crap.” Ochako only then realised what she said, sending her face into a reddened state. “I’m sorry!”

“You better be! He’s my boyfriend!” 

“Ah! That makes sense then.” Ochako and Katsuki went inside and sat at their desks. Mukuro, Junko, Izuku and Katsuki sat in a row in that order and Ochako sat just in front of Izuku. The remainder of the 15 seats filled out slowly and only a few remained empty when conflict already arose. Katsuki stuck his feet on the desk in a disrespectful manner and the blue haired boy with glasses caught him. 

“What are you doing!? That is incredibly disrespectful to your former peers!” The boy scolded while making his robotic chopping motions before looking at who was sitting next to Katsuki. “Oh it’s you! You were thinking like a true hero in that exam! I apologise for my actions!”

“Ah it’s okay!” Izuku assured him. “I guess I can introduce myself. I’m Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you.”

“Likewise! I am Tenya Iida! It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Tenya introduced himself. More students filed in and a few were still standing when a yellow bag rolled up to the door. Everyone froze and turned to the bag as it moved around.  _ Huh? A yellow sleeping bag?  _

“What is that?” Ochako asked, bewildered.

“I don’t know, I think there’s something inside of it.” Izuku replied.

“It took you 8 seconds to quiet down after I arrived.” A man with long black hair and unkempt facial hair climbed out of the bag and walked to the front of the classroom. “I am your teacher Shota Aizawa, now put these on and meet me outside in ten minutes.” Everyone was slightly overwhelmed aside from Junko, Mukuro, Bakugou, a girl with a spiky ponytail and a boy with half red, half white hair. 

“Ah…” A purple haired girl watched as Aizawa walked out the door letting out that small confused sound. Everyone took a second to get up and follow behind. In the girls changing rooms Junko and Mukuro had already begun changing, in the boys changing rooms Katsuki was just trying to stop people looking at Izuku. The main reason they did was because of the scars littered across his body. Izuku was embarrassed as Katsuki was making attempts to shield Izuku and just told him he should just get changed himself. A yellow haired boy said something about ‘making sure no one peeks at his man’.

Everyone arrived at the grounds outside where Aizawa had been waiting for ten minutes. “We’ll be doing a quirk apprehension test.”

“What!? What about orientation!?” Ochako asked.

“UA is known for its freestyle education system of course, now let’s start. Bakugou you’re up. How far could you throw in middle school?”

“About 47 meters.” Katsuki replied.

“Now try using your quirk.” Katsuki took the ball Aizawa was holding and stepped into the circle with a small smirk. He pulled his arm back before throwing with an explosion and the ball sailed off into the sky. “705.6 meters…” Aizawa read the small device connected to the ball as the rest of class 1-A watched in excitement.

“Cool!” The yellow haired boy with a black lighting bolt cheered.

“We get to use our quirks! This’ll be fun!” A pink haired girl squealed.

“Fun…?” Aizawa asked in a menacing tone, causing the class to freeze. “This is a school for heroes, the next three years of your lives will be filled with rigorous training! There will be no ‘fun’ here so whoever is deemed useless will be expelled if in last place!” These words instantly sent the class into a commotion before Aizawa has to settle them down.

The test was filled with the ball throw, a sprint race, long jump, a long distance run and other items. By the end everyone was tired. Aizawa then held up the placements:

  1. Momo Yaoyorozu
  2. Shoto Todoroki
  3. Izuku Midoriya
  4. Katsuki Bakugou
  5. Junko Enoshima
  6. Tenya Iida
  7. Mukuro Ikusaba
  8. Fumikage Tokoyami 
  9. Mezo Shoji 
  10. Ojiro Mashirao
  11. Eijiro Kirishima
  12. Mina Ashido
  13. Ochako Uraraka
  14. Tsuyu Asui
  15. Yuga Aoyama
  16. Hanta Sero
  17. Denki Kaminari
  18. Kyoka Jiro
  19. Minoru Mineta
  20. Toru Hagakure 



Hagakure, the invisible girl, began whining about placing last in the test before Aizawa revealed ‘it was just a logical ruse’. “Not really!” Junko cut through.

“I’m sorry?” Aizawa questioned.

“You did expel your  _ entire  _ class last year! You were just gaging our potential. Like you said, ‘whoever is deemed useless will be expelled’.”

“I see your quirk let’s you catch on fast, I can confirm you have your intelligence on your side. Nezu would like you.”

“What is your quirk exactly?” A boy with spiky red hair asked.

“My quirk is ‘Analysis’, exactly what it sounds like.” Junko replied. After everyone chatted for a little bit and then Aizawa settled them down, Class 1-A went by their day. As the sun set after school, Junko, Mukuro, Izuku, Katsuki, Ochako and Tenya walked out of the school gate and back towards their homes. Once the four reached the station, they parted ways and Izuku and Katsuki walked home together.

“So, Izu, did you like your first day?” Katsuki asked Izuku with slightly pink dusted cheeks.

“I enjoyed it, Tsuki~. I already made two new friends, as you know.” Izuku replied. Katsuki laced his fingers into Izuku’s and the two continued home, holding hands. Their first day of UA was over and much more exciting and despair inducing things awaited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would’ve made this longer than it is but I honestly hit writers block for just this chapter.


	9. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse of what happens a year in the future and go back to the very start of Junko’s plan.

1 Year Later…

Fire burned all around the classes of UA High School. The campus was surrounded in chaos and war everywhere. The world was in anarchy with the only thing protecting the students being the defence wall Nezu had made. Izuku and Katsuki held each other in terror as the end of the world played out in front of them. Junko and Mukuro stood at the other side of the building, alone in a classroom. A man with long black hair and piercing red eyes watched from behind.

Nezu, Cementoss, Lunch Rush, Recovery Girl, Power Loader and Toshinori were the only teachers still on campus as the other heroes went out to fight the battles. “It’s time, Toshinori. The shelter plan needs to be put into action.” Nezu spoke, standing in his office while staring out the window as Toshinori sat in a chair.

“I will go out to assist my fellow comrades in fighting the wars, even if I am retired. The Tragedy has already destroyed UA’s reputation and you have my resignation papers. I’ll handle things from the outside, just keep the students safe in here.” Toshinori told Nezu, standing up and heading to the door.

“It may be chaos everywhere but we have peace inside UA, if we can hold out long enough we might be able to restore the world.” Nezu spoke to himself. Cementoss and Power Loader began construction on the new protection dome, sealing UA off from the rest of the world. Halls in between the gyms and other facilities on campus are built for extra safety. The students help place big iron plates all over the windows, bolting them down. 

“I knew from the start he was on the fence, believe it or not.” Junko spoke to Mukuro, watching Izuku from afar, talking to Katsuki and Ochako. 

“Should we kill him?” Mukuro asked her sister, stoic as ever.

“Mmmmm… Nah! Just the thought of that boy ruining my grand plan, now that’s the kind of despair I crave.”

The long, black haired man walked alone in the streets of Musutafu. The terror rained around him but didn’t seem to faze him. The sky slowly turned more and more blood red with the more chaos that plagued the world. The death count of The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History was shooting up with each day. Eventually counting the bodies didn’t matter, peace lived only in UA. 

_ The world is boring. Neither Hope or Despair can truly be unpredictable, maybe they both are. The line between good and bad, heroes and villains, is becoming frayed. Chaos reigns supreme, yet I don’t feel a thing. Maybe the Kamukura Project just stripped me of my life? To me… The world is boring. _

“Potential. That’s what it is about, really.” Junko spoke, holding Monokuma in her arms. She moved his arms and spoke through her teeth with a manic Cheshire grin. “Despair is an adventure of the spirit! And if it wasn’t already a thing… We have to invent it! Upupupupu! Hahahahahaha! AHAHAHA! Ha~”

^_^ーーーーー^_^

Present Day… 

The next day came as the sun shone through the blinds in Katsuki and Izuku’s bedroom. The couple held each other for a few moments before pushing themselves out of bed for their second day at UA. The same routine played out, Izuku and Katsuki ate breakfast and got ready, met up with Junko and Mukuro and headed off to school. 

The first part of the morning was homeroom and then pretty standard classes like English, Math and History. Lunch came afterwards and only on the second day, Junko’s plan was set in motion. Junko met with Izuku and Mukuro somewhere else, Izuku asking Katsuki to be good for him and make some new friends. “So, I have learned some important intelligence.” Junko reported.

Izuku shifted his eyes. “What is it?” 

“Well, the League is planning an attack on UA at the upcoming USJ training this Friday. This tells us there is a traitor among the ranks of the UA brats. How else would they get the information?”

“So should we find them?” Mukuro asked.

“Mmmmmm… Nah! The League is going after All Might for sure, their plan probably won’t work even with one of All For One’s creations so we don’t need to worry. You see, there is a dark secret here at UA and it is the key to my plan to cause despair all over the world. Once I get the data on that fiasco, I’ll spill the tea sis. Something called the ‘Kamukura Project’.” Junko played with her bow and pigtails while listing details.

“For now I presume we just run along with the school and training. I will find out the traitor’s identity, eventually, but I won't tell anyone. We have to be careful, Nezu is watching.” Izuku inquired.

“Don’t worry about the rat, I know he keeps this place under wraps 24/7 and I know his blind spots too. As for my end goal, my plan is formulating. When I bust the lid open on what is going on here at UA, I’ll have the necessary tools I need to blow this house down.”

“I’ll keep on guard then.” Mukuro commented.

“Perfect, time to get to work! Keep up appearances, inquire into the secrets and lies at this school and knock it all down! I like the sound of that! It’s gonna be fuckin’ epic! Well you just plan stuff out and can totally see where it’s going in the long run~!” Izuku could feel the eyes watching from behind.

After lunch, the first heroics class was taking place. Class 1-A sat inside their class waiting for Aizawa to return, only for… “Ahahaha! I am here! Coming through the door like a normal person!” All Might bellowed, strolling through the door and up to the podium. The students of 1-A, aside from Katsuki, Todoroki, Junko, Mukuro and Izuku, brimmed with excitement. Even the quieter ones showed a touch of their fanboy/girl/other side. “Now let’s get onto your first heroics lesson… Joint battle training!”

  
_ He can’t be this reckless, it’s only the first class. Plotting a bunch of teenagers with powerful quirks against each other is a dumb decision. Tsuki must be really excited. I can also see that ‘Teaching for Dummies’ book in his pocket.  _ Izuku gave an evil glare at All Might and when they met eyes, All Might reeled a slight bit before continuing.  _ I. Hate. This. Dumbass. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short for how long I haven’t updated this for but it’s late and I need my sleep.


	10. Battle Trial (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-A goes through their first Hero Class, with a battle trial hosted by All Might!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.....
> 
> I haven’t posted in a LONG time. I said I would on Halloween but I forgot which, besides, is a totally me thing to do.
> 
> Anyway here y’all r, chapter 10.

Once a student gets accepted into UA, they have to submit a costume design. This is where they were now, standing in front of the numbered cases where their uniforms were made. Izuku had taken a sketch from when he was younger (his one from the canon) with an All Might design and slightly modified it to have less of a resemblance, dropping the ears and modifying the mask.

Junko kept her usual fashionable design in her outfit, it was a ruby red leather skin suit with several zips and a heart shape on the chest. Her face was covered by a black mask with a white line design on it, the eye holes had a lense that projected a voice controlled software and a wireless earpiece was connected to it. She had black boots on that could toggle between spikes, super grip and just normal boot soles. Her hair was tied with two cat pins, the white had removable tranquilliser needles for whiskers and the black one had a lethal poison.

Mukuro’s outfit was a military design with a camo and black colour scheme (like her one from DR3 when they are finding Izuru) with several weapons like knives and guns hidden away. Katsuki’s outfit was his normal canon one and the rest of class 1-A kept their usual outfits. All Might led all of them to the grounds where one of the entrance exams took place and began the explanation of the lesson.

Once he was done reading from the script he hadn’t memorised, the students all at once asked him questions relating to the exercise to ‘isn’t my cape just fabulous?’. After clearing through the questions, All Might began to pick the teams. “To decide we will draw lots!—”

“Is drawing lots really the best way to decide?” Iida cut through.

“Of course it is, genius! Irl heroes don’t get to pick! They just team up with whatever idiot is next in line, camping.” Junko sarcastically explained.

“Now, now young Enoshima. Young Iida had a good question.” All Might tried to assure a slightly embarrassed Iida.

“Nah, he should’ve fuckin’ known.” Katsuki added on only to be met with a sigh from Izuku making Katsuki want to take it back. Even if he is full of himself, making his boyfriend anything other than happy was a big no no.

“Okay! So Group A will be… Midoriya and Uraraka!” All Might announced, pulling out their names, to the excitement of the two. “Group B will be… Todoroki and Shoji!” Both just glanced at each other, upholding their deadpan expression. “Group C will be… Yaoyorozu and Mineta!” Most of the girls looked at Yaoyorozu with a sorry expression and Jirou glared daggers at the happy Mineta. “Alright, Group D will have… Iida and Bakugou!” All Might announced, only to be met with an ‘oh great’ from Katsuki and a sigh from Iida. “Group E will be… Ashido and Aoyama!” The two flashy students grouped up with Aoyama flicking his cape and Ashido not even looking at it much to his disappointment.

“Group F will be made up of… Enoshima and Ikusaba!” The twin sisters looked at each other, Enoshima with a ‘whatever’ expression and Ikusaba keeping her stoic expression. “Group G will have… Kaminari and Jirou!” Jirou was just trying to keep Kaminari at bay with her earphone jacks but at least he was nowhere near as bad as Mineta with the other girls. “Group H consists of… Tokoyami and Asui!” Asui let out a ‘ribbit’ as Tokoyami’s ‘Dark Shadow’ emerged. “Group I will be… Hagakure and Ojiro!” Hagakure’s gloves and boots floated over to Ojiro as he tried to find the invisible girl, almost hitting her with his tail. “Finally, Group J is Kirishima and Sero!” The two boys smiled at each other, Kirishima raised his hardened arms and Sero gave his usual goofy smile.

“All right! We get to be together!” Ochako cheered to Izuku as the rest of the teams got acquainted or just stood there waiting.

“Now time to announce the matchups for the two on two battles!” All Might got two boxes and began drawing the balls for the matchups. “Round 1: Group A heroes and Group D villains! Round 2: Group B heroes and Group I villains! Round 3: Group H heroes and Group J villains! Round 4: Group G heroes and Group C villains! Lastly, Round 5: Group E heroes and Group F villains! I’ll take Group A and D to the training grounds and meet the rest of you in the monitoring room!” All Might announced as the rest of the students left.

“Just because we are together doesn’t mean I’ll be easy on you! Let’s try our fucking best!” Katsuki told Izuku.

“In that case I’ll be more than happy to give it my all! Just don’t be too sad when you lose!” Izuku challenged.

“Oh it’s on!”

“Okay! Time to get started!” All Might announced to the four students. “The script is…” He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. “‘Villains have hidden a bomb somewhere in the building and it will go off in 15 minutes! The heroes have to stop them by either defusing the bomb by touching it or detaining the villains! The villains have to stop the heroes by either preventing them from defusing the bomb before the time limit is up or subduing the heroes!’ The villains will have 10 minutes to set up any traps and place the bomb before the heroes enter the building and the timer starts! All clear!?” All Might boomed as the four listened.

All the students gave an affirmative nod and All Might let the villains enter the building. “Good luck Tsuki!” Izuku called to Katsuki as he entered with Iida following.

“See you when I’ve won, Izu!” Katsuki called back.

“I wonder how this’ll go down?” Uraraka piped up.

“I imagine it’ll be pretty intense!” Izuku guessed.

^_^ーーーーー^_^

Katsuki and Iida ran up the building and took the bomb to the fourth floor and Iida tried to talk strategy but Katsuki already had his plan in mind. “Just take care of round cheeks when she gets here! I’ll handle Izu!” Katsuki said as he ran off once the time limit for setting up was used up.

Any comments Iida made fell on deaf ears as Katsuki ran towards the stairs heading down to the third floor. Either of us can go up against round cheeks since we can both be mobile midair. Since Izu has more power it’s best for me to take care of him and to have robot arms defend the bomb and hold off any opponents. Katsuki thought as he ran down to take his position.

Meanwhile with Izuku and Uraraka, they were planning their infiltration. “Hm, I think Tsuki will be coming after me if he was smart enough to deduce that I was a stronger opponent…” Izuku explained.

“I suppose I’m up against Iida then.” Uraraka confirmed.

“Well part of being a hero is to cause minimum damage. So I think avoiding them all together is our best bet.”

“But if Bakugou is coming for you, we won’t be able to sneak around him! If we wanna avoid them we have to think outside the box!”

“Outside the box… Outside… I got it!”

“Outside…? Oh!” The two of them looked up towards the rectangular windows.

“With your quirk it’ll be easy to gain access! We can search for the bomb once inside and then I can hold off Iida while you float over and grab the bomb. Sounds good?”

“Yep, good plan! Alright Midoriya, let’s do this!” After the countdown was done, All Might started the trial and Izuku and Uraraka walked to the back of the building.

In the monitoring room, the rest of the class watched their unorthodox plan unfold. “But, what are they doing?” Asked Hagakure.

“Why aren’t they just going in?” Mineta asked too.

“It’s obvious, they are trying to avoid a head on battle with Iida and Bakugou. And their plan is working, because they will be going right around Bakugou.” Yaoyorozu explained.

“Where the hell are they?” Bakugou asked himself as he waited behind a corner at the end of a corridor on the first floor.

“Come in Bakugou, have you spotted them?” Iida asked over their earpieces.

“Quit it robot arms, I’ll tell you when I see them!”

“Okay!” Uraraka said as she activated her quirk on herself and Izuku. The two of them floated up towards the fifth floor.

“Oh no, all of the windows have inside locks.” Izuku said as he looked at the windows. He quickly got Uraraka to deactivate her quirk and they dropped down onto the roof. “And there’s no entrance from up here.”

“What do we do? We can’t just smash the window without alerting them!” Izuku looked into his gear he had and pulled out a roll of duct tape and a hammer.

“I think this will work, just lower me down to the window below us.”

“O-Okay!” Uraraka complied, activating her quirk. Izuku floated down to the window on the fifth floor and got to work. He took several strips of tape and layered them together before taking the hammer and smashing on the covering. When he removed the tape, a small hole was left in the window and not a sound was made.

“I got it!” Izuku said to Uraraka as he put his arm through the hole, unlocked the window and jumped through. “How are you?” Izuku asked thought the earpiece.

“Ooh, I’m not feeling good…” Uraraka replied with clear strain in her voice.

“Just wait there, if you feel good enough just come you can!”

“Okay, good luck…” Izuku began to jog down the corridor, peeking into the rooms looking for the bomb. When Izuku found nothing he continued down to the fourth floor only to see a major problem. Katsuki had come up the stairs and ran into a room where he heard Iida and Katsuki talking. He looked through the gap in the door to get a better grasp on the situation.

This is really bad, I can’t take both of them on. With Uraraka out of commission, I’ll have to tackle this alone. There’s only 5 minutes left so I can’t wait for her. Izuku considered his options. If he took them both on he’d most certainly be captured or run out of time. Surprising them ain’t an option since it likely won’t distract them long enough to cross the room and get the bomb. Getting one of them out of the room is his only option.

“Is everything okay down there? I’m feeling a little better.” Uraraka said over the earpiece.

“Look, Uraraka. I need you to float down and smash one of the windows on the fifth floor. I will hide and wait for one of them to leave. It’s our only chance! And one more thing!”

^_^ーーーーー^_^

“G-Got it!” Uraraka said. Up on the roof, she powered through her nausea and floated down to the window Izuku entered through. She then deactivated her quirk and used her arms to swing her body through the window causing a loud smash.

Back on the fourth floor, Izuku quickly hid behind a crate and heard the smash above. He saw Iida running out and going up the stairs. Okay only three and a half minutes. It’s now or never! Izuku emerged from his spot and slowly opened the door to the room where the bomb and Katsuki were. Katsuki heard the sound of the door and turned to face Izuku.

“There you are Izu! Judging by that noise upstairs, I was right to send Iida up!” Katsuki smirked.

“I’m not holding back on you! Let’s give it our all Tsuki!” Izuku challenged him.

“No need to tell me that!” Katsuki replied as he ran towards Izuku, drawing back his fist. When he swung, Izuku ducked under and kicked out his legs. Katsuki set off an explosion, knocking Izuku back.

“Uraraka? Are you still there?” Izuku whispered into his earpiece.

“Y-Yes, I managed to hide away and ambush Iida. I’m not doing so well though.” She replied.

“I think we need to do it, you know your position from that map?”

“Y-Yep! I’ve got it…”

“Good, just wait for my signal—”

“This is no time for a chat! Face me now Izu!” Katsuki shouted as he ran in for another attack. Izuku retaliated with a 5% One for All punch. It deflected the explosion and connected with Katsuki’s wrist. “Gh! Is that all you’ve got?”

“Not nearly!” Izuku replied. For the next minute, they duked it out. Izuku was coughing on the smoke as he carefully dodged the pillar in the middle of the room.

“H-Had enough!?”

“It’s time… Now Uraraka!” Izuku shouted into his earpiece. He set a 20% One for All punch into the floor next to the pillar, causing the whole pillar from the fifth floor to the fourth floor to come loose. Uraraka’s quirk activated and the pillar floated out of its place. Another punch sent chunks of debris at Katsuki and Izuku used the distraction to run to the bomb. By the time Katsuki realised what was going on, it was too late.

“The heroes win!” All Might said over the intercom. Izuku quickly caught Uraraka and sat her down in a safer area for the medical robots to take to Recovery Girl. She was completely exhausted. Katsuki admitted to defeat in the face of Izuku and the two returned to the lockers to get changed.

“Okay! Who wants to tell me who was the MVP of that match!?” All Might asked the class.

“It was clearly Midoriya. His quick thinking and planning, although destructive, ensured his team's victory. He showed heroic attributes and quickly helped his injured team members reach safety. In the end he showed the best performance out of all four of them.” Yaoyorozu quickly explained.

“Well… that’s all I wanted to say! Well done young one!” All Might praised the response. “Okay now it’s time for the next matchup!”


End file.
